


Wedding Planning

by kikitheslayer



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet is trying to plan a wedding. In a manner of speaking, so is Shawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I NAMED MY CACTUS AFTER YOU" by tumblr user teacupchimera.

The door opened and two men walked into the living room eating popsicles. Juliet stepped forward and gave the first a quick kiss before turning to the other and saying, “Hey, Gus. Did you bring the fabric samples?”

He holds up a thick, blue binder. “Alphabetized and color-coded.”

Shawn took a seat in an armchair. “You two have gotten scary lately. You’re like the mice in Cinderella if they focused primarily on wedding planning.”

“They did focus primarily on wedding planning, Shawn. And they were cute!”

“...We did not see the same film.”

Gus sat down on the couch, handing Shawn his popsicle, and opened the binder. Juliet sat next to him, but turned to Shawn and said, “Hey, I took a look at your request list.”

Shawn sat up. “Sweet! What did you think?”

“Okay, first, I approved a couple of your playlist songs, but otherwise they were all theme songs.”

“Jules, they were… all-all theme songs.”

“Yeah, but the Scrubs theme song is like fifteen seconds and summarizes exactly why this wedding will be great for you.” She grinned.

“Ooh, that is cold,” said Gus, pointing out a lace to Jules.

“Fine,” he replied. “But it always rocks hard!” He mimed air drums with his popsicles.

Juliet shook her head and gave him a weird look. “It really doesn’t. And please don’t ruin that chair.”

“Jules, you know and I know that you are not telling the truth. What about my guest list?”

“Actually pretty great. But we’re not inviting Abigail or Despereaux.”

“First is fair. We were lovers in the nighttime. But Despereaux ended up being one of the good guys!”

“Or an international art thief who played you like a tambourine.”

Shawn raised an eyebrow. “He would give an awesome wedding gift.”

She nodded. “True.” She turned back to the fabrics. “Also, we’re not inviting Beyonce, the President, or Mr. T… And Mr. Rogers died like a decade ago.”

Gus looked up. “You did not just say that.”

“Yeah, Jules. Uncool.”

She rolled her eyes. “Really?” She turned back to the binder and flipped the page. She pointed to a blue. “I was actually thinking this color could be nice for your ties. Gus, thoughts?”

He shook his head. “Too dark. Doesn’t fit with the primary wedding colors.”

“What about the third thing?” interrupted Shawn.

Juliet looked up. “Shawn, we’re not getting married at Sea World. ...What about a teal then?”

“What?!” cried Shawn. “This is the most important piece of our wedding!”

“Really? Not the whole “I do” thing?”

“Juliet,” said Gus. “While I do not agree with Sea World’s practices, I will agree that a dolphin is absolutely a key part of your wedding.”

“What? Gus!”

“Look, ever since we were kids, Shawn and I have planned on two things: being each other’s best men, and having some sort of animal participate in the ceremony. Shawn’s is a dolphin. Mine is an antelope.”

Juliet held up her hands. “Okay, weird… _weird_ childhoods aside, we are not getting married at Sea World. Final.”

Shawn jumped up and pointed at her. “You are not the woman I thought I knew.”

“When have I ever given you the impression I would say yes to this?”

He tossed the two popsicles into one hand and grabbed a small cactus off of the table next to the couch, hugging its pot to his chest. “I NAMED MY CACTUS AFTER YOU!”

“I did not ask you to do that!”

He cradles it closer. “Don’t listen to her, Little Jules.”

She sighed. “If you can find a wedding venue that has a dolphin trained to jump over couples’ heads, we can get married there.”

“Deal. Come on, Juliet, we have some searching to do.”

“Um, I’m not the one looking.”

“I was talking to Little Juliet.”

“Of course you were,” she sighed. “Well, Gus and have to actually look through these fabrics, but be home in time for dinner.”

He leaned down and kissed her. Standing up he said, “Gotcha, I’ll come back with Chinese and a dolphin-friendly wedding venue. Man, is your face going to be red.”

“Sure it will be, honey.”


End file.
